


Prerequisites

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Buffy, Angel POV, oblique reference to Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prerequisites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



You must understand her wrists, her pulse-point wrists, murderous wrists.  
Broken, they'd scent the air like cinnamon sticks.  
You must taste her kisses, her messianic kisses, Life-Savers red cherry kisses.  
Fucked, they blossom and she pops, like waiting champagne fizz.  
You must see her sleep, after-sex sleep, picture perfect, surrender sleep.  
Sketched, she'll be drawn and pale as paper.  
You must fathom her forgiveness, her "you're a man" forgiveness, your treacherous, hated love, tousled in the sheets.  
You must love this girl  
To kill her.


End file.
